


Uphill, all the way.

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Happy Smut Edition [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kinkfill, Rule 63, Rule 63 Verse, selfcest, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sis Strider (genderswapped Bro) x anyone</p>
<p>There just needs to be more of her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uphill, all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> http://community.livejournal.com/homesmut/4645.html?thread=2062373#t2062373
> 
> http://superfiller.livejournal.com/3487.html
> 
> Have I mentioned I like selfcest? I REALLY like selfcest.
> 
> This one is fairly old but I'm happy with it.

To her credit, Sis held her ground well when black furred ears and a devilish snout started to grow from her adversary. Clutching the orange blade, borrowed from Dawnsprite, she readied herself in a defensive crouch. A small part of her mind wondered where Cal had gone.  
  
Then Jill lunged.  
  
A flash of green was all the warning Sis got before the bitch warped in front of her, a hair's breadth away. Ignoring the sprite's gasp the DJ swung, barely missing as the startled Dersite jumped back. Jill bared her teeth in a feral snarl, humiliated, and pressed forth.  
  
The two exchanged a few blows, but it was painfully obvious that the prototyped Agent left Sis's arm stinging with every parry. Dawnsprite watched, enthralled, before remembering herself and stretching out her hands. Orange records spun out, clipping the Desrite before she warped again. Dawnsprite's eyes widened perceptably behind the shades.

Jill cut her throat.

  
Sis went cold.  
  
Trying to ignore a twinge of sorrow, _Alpha Dawn is alive, don't panic_ , Sis dashed forward, catching a lucky blow _Alpha Dawn is still alive, don't panic_ on the distracted Sovereign Slayer's _Alpha Dawn is still alive, don't_ ** _panic_**  good arm. Before Jill even felt it Sis was dropping back _Alpha Dawn is still alive, **don't** panic_ , readying her sword _Alpha Dawn is still alive, **don't panic!**_ for another go.  
  
Jill disappeared.  
  
Sis already knew where she was headed, and whipped around. Jill looked surprised when the woman slashed down at her emerging head.  
  
Sis miscalculated.  
  
The next thing she remembers is a flash of green.  
And then cold, hard gray.  
The bit after that is easy. An incredibly annoying, loud voice was saying, "What the FUCKING FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
With barely a whisper, she pushes off the floor, smoothly rising. Once erect, Sis slings the blade over her shoulder, deceptively casual. Unreadable eyes survey the room from behind pointy anime shades.  
  
A computer lab, from the looks of it. A small group of trolls stood or sat around it, mostly staring at her. Not just trolls - a girl who looked quite a bit like her little sister was at the back, next to a brunnette boy with an overbite.  
  
"What is that idi-WHOA." Sis was already turning before the doors opened. At the sight of Dave she gave a little smile, which grew into a smirk at the blonde's slack-jawed reaction.  
  
And dropped away entirely as he was followed by Bro.  
  
For a long moment, they just stared, eyeing each other up. Then-  
  
Everyone jumped as the swords they never saw drawn clashed. Bro and Sis flickered into view for a split second before simultaneously kicking away. Bro rebounded off a nearby wall, but Sis had appeared more in the middle of the room and instead skidded across the floor, glowing blade rising to deflect as he came at her.  
  
She took his power and redirected it, allowing herself to tip back, legs coming up to kick him away as she rolled. He curled into an equally perfect roll, and both came upright in unison and back to back.  
  
Bro and Sis spun on their heels in perfect time, bringing swords down and ready in smooth movements. For the barest breath they were still - then they both lunged forward, scattering sparks as each blade connected.  
  
Bro turned on his heel and dashed up the corridor, leading her away. She followed gladly, speeding up and taking the occasional swipe as he briefly slowed. They left a trail of sparks for a few feet as she pushed him back and he retreated. Then both of them darted around the corner, and disappeared from view.  
  
"....what the FUCKING FUCK WAS THAT?!"  
"Shut it, nub-head." Karkat snarled at the younger Strider, who was still contemplating the battle they'd all witnessed.  
  
  
Sis and Bro danced back and forth across the hall, blades flashing when they slowed enough for light to catch up. Sis grinned, exhilarated, and saw him mirroring the expression. Neither were so much as breathing hard, despite the apparent intensity of the battle.  
  
Really it was more like sparring, sizing each other up, which she appreciated, still a little tired and sore from fighting Jill's new form. Sis didn't even need to wonder where he was leading her. If their thoughts were anything alike, and thus far they seemed to be, she knew exactly where they were going. The transportalizer doesn't phase her, and soon the two reach their destination.  
  
Bro smoothly flicks his hand across the number pad, opening onto a dark room filled with puppets. He backs into it as she approaches. Once inside, she drops her blade, and the sound rings in echo to his.  
  
Then both of them clasp strong arms around broad shoulders, faces pressed together in a heated kiss.    
  
Each tilt their head, hat brims brushing the other's temple as the kiss deepens. Hands begin to run down shoulders, backs, stroking and kneading, hard-earned calluses rubbing rough over toned muscle and bare skin.  
  
In seconds their shirts are discarded on the floor, Sis's binding following. They step back into the kiss, somehow gracefully removing each other's pants and shoes while close. For all their vaunted speed, they move slowly, languidly, but not without passion. Once nude, Sis feels his hands wander up her chest, stroking what he doesn't have.  
  
In return she runs her own fingers over Bro's defined muscles, both tweaking the other's nipples at the same time. They kiss again, tongues slipping against each other, as he kneads her perfect breasts and she strokes his perfect pecs.   
  
Somehow they - as coolly as possible - make their way to the bed. Sis weathers being on bottom for the first go. Bro slips his fingers down, gently stroking at her innermost depths. She's been wet since she saw him, and the fight only exacerbated her lust. Judging by his hardness and barely apparent strain, this goes for both of them as well.  
  
She has to hold back a laugh as he imperceptibly frowns, fumbling slightly with her soaked entrance. She slips one hand down and carefully guides his fingers to her nub, gasping lightly as his rough fingers run over it. Sis arches her back as he gains confidence, rubbing more fully and slipping a finger or two into her intermittently .  
  
Bro shivers a bit when his counterpart's hand run over his shoulders, tracing lines down his sides and back before taking hold of his manhood. She strokes him experimentally, and when he moans encouragingly she does it again.  
  
He's almost certain, but it's best to know for sure. Leaning in, he asks her, "Too busy taking care of -" only for both to stop as they ask in unison. He grins slightly, and she mimics him perfectly. "I'll go slow," he promises her, and again they echo each other. This time they both laugh.  
  
Finally she can't take any more; Sis grabs his hips, and he gets the message. He pulls his hands away, a little, out to the sides, grab her own round hips, nudges her entrance-  
  
Suddenly he's inside her, and the man is big, Sis feels pain but she's felt worse. She breathes slowly, in through the nose and out through the mouth, and she hears him doing the same, trying desperately not to move. Soon, though, the pain subsides, and Sis gently tweaks Bro's hips. He smiles, and she smile back, and then he's pulling out. She stops him again, a little more pain coming to the surface from the motion, but then nods as it fades away even faster.  
  
His first few strokes are tentative, careful of the vestigial soreness, but soon she's shaking her own hips and they're grinding against each other, hard and hot and yet still slow, deep and excruciating. He had no idea she'd be this tight, and she had no idea he'd be this big, and they're starting to speed up slowly, increasing the power much faster.  
  
All too soon her powerful core muscles clamp down onto him, and she swears he almost made a choking sound as it stimulated his own climax. Neither are surprised at him following hers so closely.  
  
He pulls out and lays next to her, panting for breath. Where the fight did not tire them, this did. Sis reaches over and strokes down his arm as they both take a moment to recover. Bro curls a little and kisses her shoulder, and she smiles.  
  
After a few moments she pushes off the bed and straddles him. Behind obfuscating shades she can tell he's staring. She smiles coyly and slips a hand down to his crotch, and Bro gasps as her fingers close around him once more. Sis smirks a little and strokes, coaxing him back into arousal for round two. Her gloved palm and callused fingers add a roughness to it that speeds the process greatly.  
  
Once she's sure he's ready, Sis slips a finger inside herself, testing the waters, then braces her hands on his hips and mounting him. Bro really does moan this time, but he's not alone. After a second or two, Sis begins to pump her hips, and he thrusts in time.   
  
They're much more vocal this time, both still sensitized from prior release. Sweat begins to form on their skin, dripping off Sis onto Bro's slick chest. His hands reach up and fondle her breasts, and she gasps this time, clenching fists on his pectorals and drawing thin red lines with her nails.  
  
Soon Sis is quaking, her pants and moans louder than ever. Apprehensively, Bro grabs her hips and stops her motions, asking, "Are you close?"  
"Oh, mmmm, yes...." She sees the look on his face. "You're not?"  
"Not AS close...guys are built different."  
"I know." She smooths a hand down his muscled torso with a chuckle. "What would help you?"  
  
He wordlessly grips her hips and takes the initiative, thrusting much harder and faster. Sis gasps and grins, letting him, running her fingers and palms over every inch of flesh and kissing him sweetly. Bro groans and throws back his head, nearly losing his hat in the process.  
  
Despite his efforts, she comes first again, arching her back and screaming. With a few desperate thrusts he's doing the same, filling her again.  
  
Sis barely pulls him out, collapsing next to the equally exhausted and sated man. They smile tiredly at each other, not needing to say a word.   
  
After a quick dual shower, the two are dressed and fresh again. Grabbing up each other's blade, the two burst back into the hall, sparring lightly and disappearing in flashes of light and shadow.   
  
They reappear back in the lab, blades locked. After a few more bouts, both stop and shoulder their swords, grinning.  
"If you're QUITE DONE," the loud troll growled, "how about we talk about WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! Miss Thing pops out of nowhere and you two start DUELING for no reason?! "  
  
It takes some time for the noisy boy to settle down, and Sis gets introduced to a number of corollaries during it. She smiles warmly at Dave, who doesn't quite know how to approach her. He isn't identical to Dawn, but the similarity is there. John and Jade gush over how cool she is and how she and Bro might make the whole meteor burst out of combined awesomitude. Rose is briefly polite, but she does smile.  
  
Finally a troll with four horns and bicolored shades escorts her to a trasnportalizer pad. Dave hands her a captchalogue card with a large sword on it, muttering how she won't really need it, and blushes deeply when Sis give him an ironic kiss on the cheek. Then Sollux has the transportalizer calibrated, and Sis steps onto the pad. The last thing she sees is Bro, leaning against the doorway, and she offers him a wave.  
  
Then there's a burst of green light.


End file.
